Madonna
Madonna is a American singer-songwriter and is one of the most influential artists in music video history. She moved to New York City in 1977 to pursue a career in modern dance. After performing in the music groups Breakfast Club and Emmy, she released her debut album in 1983. She followed it with a series of albums that attained immense popularity by pushing the boundaries of lyrical content in mainstream popular music and imagery in her music videos, which became a fixture on MTV. Critics have praised Madonna for her diverse musical productions while at the same time serving as a lightning rod for religious controversy. Her career was further enhanced by film appearances that began in 1985, despite mixed commentary. She won critical acclaim and a Golden Globe Award for Best Actress in Motion Picture Musical or Comedy for her role in Evita, but has received harsh feedback for other film roles. Madonna's other ventures include being a fashion designer, children's book author, film director and producer. Madonna has been acclaimed as a businesswoman. In 1992, she founded entertainment company Maverick as a joint venture with Time Warner. In 2007, she signed an unprecedented US $120 million contract with Live Nation. Madonna has sold more than 300 million records worldwide and is recognized as the world's top-selling female recording artist of all time by the Guinness World Records. According to the Recording Industry Association of America , she is the best-selling female rock artist of the 20th century and the second top-selling female artist in the United States, behind Barbra Streisand, with 64 million certified albums. In 2008, Billboard magazine ranked Madonna at number two, behind only The Beatles, on the Billboard Hot 100 All-Time Top Artists, making her the most successful solo artist in the history of the Billboard chart. She was also inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in the same year. Considered to be one of the "25 Most Powerful Women of the Past Century" by Time for being an influential figure in contemporary music, Madonna is known for continuously reinventing both her music and image, and for retaining a standard of autonomy within the recording industry. Madonna released her 12th studio album, MDNA, in March 2012. Madonna Music Videos 80s Videos *Borderline *Burning Up *Causing A Commotion *Cherish *Crazy For You *Dear Jessie *Dress You Up *Everybody *Express Yourself *Gambler *Holiday *Into The Groove *La Isla Bonita *Like A Prayer *Like A Virgin *Live To Tell *Lucky Star *Material Girl *Oh Father *Open Your Heart *Papa Don't Preach *The Look of Love *True Blue *Vogue *Who's That Girl 90s Videos *Another Suitcase in Another Hall *Bad Girl *Beautiful Stranger *Bedtime Story *Bye Bye Baby *Deeper And Deeper *Don't Cry For Me Argentina *Drowned World/Substitute Of Love *Erotica *Fever *Frozen *Human Nature *I Want You *I'll Remember *Justify My Love *Love Don't Live Here Anymore *Nothing Really Matters *Rain *Ray Of Light *Secret *Take A Bow *The Power Of Goodbye *This Used To Be My Playground *You'll See *You Must Love Me 2000s Videos *4 Minutes *American Life *American Pie *Celebration *Die Another Day *Don't Tell Me *Get Together *Give It 2 Me *Hollywood *Hung Up *Jump *Love Profusion *Me Against The Music *Miles Away *Music *Sorry *What It Feels Like For A Girl 2010s Videos *Girl Gone Wild *Give Me All Your Luvin' (featuring Nicki Minaj and M.I.A.) *Turn Up the Radio Madonna Video Albums *93:99 Collection *Celebration Video Collection *Immaculate Collection *Madonna Video Collection Category:Artists Category:American singers Category:Pop singers